


You're Under Uhreshkkk [F+Rain+Doberman]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Original Work
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra





	You're Under Uhreshkkk [F+Rain+Doberman]

It was late at night, and it was the tail end of a certain doberman’s shift. The black and brown canine never let up when it was the final hours, they figured they’d look drab and uncaring. Two things that simply were not the oath of a police officer. However, patrolling the same corners does make one look quite tired.

Nikki was an advocate of all or nothing, usually passing out as soon as she got home and stacking up on grub to eat in the morning to make up for her lack of dinner. No one could tell, but the proud doberman was often on empty most of the time. Nothing would ever bring her down, not a thing.

Resting her muzzle on a creased paw, the female officer looked around to spot any acts fit for a ticket, let alone direct confrontation. Nikki was quite familiar with her route, so much so that she was confident in taking a minor break at the nearby cafe. She pulled her muscle car over and took seat.

The doberman made sure to get a good view of the outside, considering she was still on duty. A lady came by and asked what she wanted, to where she bluntly said. “Just a coffee.”

The waitress took a look at the focuses officer, seeing a strained look in her eye. The woman grew more and more worried as she prepared the coffee, pouring it while she felt grief for the distracted lady. Bringing the drink over the Nikki, she tapped the dog’s shoulder and said.

“Here’s your coffee...I bet this place is pretty safe as is, you sure you don’t wanna call it a night? I can call 911 and all.” The waitress offered, twiddling her thumbs while clasping her hands together nervously.

Nikki bit her lip, drank some coffee and replied “My health doesn’t matter if you’re not safe.” Raindrops lightly hit the window, drowning her voice ever so slightly. The doberman gulped some of the coffee and handed it back to the lady. “Have a good night.” She smiled, walking out the door.

Her socks made contact with the dampened cement becoming wet from the rain showers hitting it. She rolled her feet around in her shoes before walking onward. Nikki has a sliver of a thought telling her that she needed to get in the car faster, but that would merely contradict her display of confidence not a few moments ago. She walked slowly to the patrol car in an almost angsty fashion, paying no mind to the cold, irritating rain petals sloshing on her snout and ruining what bits of hair were exposed in spite of the hat she’s wearing.

The officer was in her seat and ready to drive off, but was given a bothersome case of the sniffles as a send off gift. She snorted forcefully to throw off any notion the rain was gonna get to her. The law doesn’t have sick days, does it?

Nikki put her vehicle in gear and pulled out, hearing only the faint sound of her roaring engine. The dog was actually hoping to not have any troublemakers at this point. As her car stopped at a stop sign, she took a close look at her nose. The black and plump thing was acting as if it was on some oversized jackhammer. She scrunched her muzzle sharply and shook her head to the side, only to feel her nostrils pulsate visibly.

She couldn’t go a whole block without her nose reminding her how important it was. The itch within her sinuses burned her long, sleek muzzle. Her nose couldn’t go five seconds breathing without sniffing the wrong o2 and tickling her nose more. Even the surface of her nose was itchy, the kind that you get from a rash of sorts. The doberman’s hands were weary while driving, wanting nothing more than to dig her claws up against her grand and flaring nares.

“ _oh come on, I’m driving here._ ” The doberman complained again, her shivering nose shaking enough to get in the way of her vision just a tad. She rolled her eyes as her peepers decided to cross themselves against her will, looking at her nose constantly. Nikki mentally pried her eyes to pay more attention to the road, her driving slowing down as a result.

A screaming engine was all that took for all of Nikki’s senses to pay mind to the job at hand. She flipped her siren on and followed the speeding driver seamlessly. It didn’t take long for the citizen to pull over. The officer took a moment to get her bearings together, pinching her nose to will her whole body into her control.

Just taking a simple step from her car triggered a larger wiggle to occur in the canine’s highly sensitive nose, the malleable organ growing more sensitive by the second. Nikki took the time to jam her thumb against the squishy and large septum of her round nose to push the itch back before she’d get embarrassed in front of the fellow.

Sniffing deeply through her nose, another problem arose. The rain slamming her snout was getting sucked up, even without the willful inhalation she just committed. If she were to plug her nose, the water would still manage to moisten her finger and thumb and tingle the sniffer drastically. She finally made her way to the driver.

Knocking on his window, she aimed a flashlight at the lady sitting in the dark and made her claim. 

“Excuihh-excuse me, do you know huihhhow fast you were going?” Nikki asked rhetorically, feeling as though she was speaking to a brick wall.

The tan, poodle girl put her phone down and asked kindly “Sorry, I didn’t get that.” She admitted, gritting her teeth in worry.

The doberman sighed again, this time doing so through her mouth while pinching her muzzle. She smiled a bit at her frustration giving her some room to tend to her snout some more. Nikki smiled and repeated “How fast wuihhh…” The canine paused, putting a finger up to the lady while curving a gentle finger against her equally gentle and sensitive nose.

The poodle rose a hand and asked “Um...you need a moment?” She tilted her head and squinted.

“Nuihhh! I Juihaihhaaaa!” Nikki struggled to voice out, her black and squishy nose bathing in the rain tapping it’s bouncy surface. The doberman twisted her finger and struck a knuckle at her nose, pulling at the septum of her broad and round nose with every scrap at a nostril giving a minor victory, but only for the surface of the nose’s scratching needs. The tingle evolving in her long snout was underway, requiring a shortcut from the police officer.

“You were goingtoofast and hihhhh...hiehihhh...heresuihhhhh-a tihhhhckehhhh!” Nikki launched her snout to the sky, slicing her right nostrils with the tip of her right thumb making a sharp, punching motion on it as it sways the end of her thumb around the right side of it, massaging it just a bit.

The doberman’s hands could only fiddle with her notebook and to have it fall out of her pocket, for her nose was taking full control. Both hands reaching forward and squeezed a thumb and finger against the ends of her nostrils, yanking and pulling them as best she could. Her foolish attempt only allowed more rain to flood her nose before a sudden and long pause occured. 

Neither the officer nor the driver knew what was to be of her nose. Nikki couldn’t feel a single itch bother her nose whatsoever. Out of sheer curiosity, the doberman took a sniff, convulsing her face in turn. 

“RREEEEHHCIHEWWWWY!! Guihh-gonna Guihhh-gachiewww! Sneeze agahihhhhh...Hupchieahhhh! stuihhh….stahihhhhhh….Haaaatchii! Chiewwww!” Nikki exploded to the side, giving the poodle a spectacle of loud and bombastic sneezes right next to her.

A piercing and lengthy sniffle left the doberman as she dragged a finger gingerly across her soft and tortured sniffer. She could just feel her nose eager for round 2, but she just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Duihh...don’t teihchiewww!” Nikki sneezed again, this time into her sleeve. She began again, but shoved a finger to her nose to combat the eerily familiar tickle. “Don’t tell anyone this, but Ihihh-I’m gonna let ya loose. This thing right here is buihhh...buihhchihtskkkk! Being a pain!” Nikki stifled, sneezing her way to her car while being waved away by a meek “Thank you.” from the poodle girl as she drove away.

The officer got her car in gear while getting a good look at her nose again. She giggled, rubbing her palm around her nose while saying “Heh, yuihhh-you silly little thing. *sniff sniff*” The tickle grew a bit, but she caught some incense into her sinused, calming her. “At leahihh...least you still do what you do best.” She booped her nose, and drove home.  



End file.
